Gilgamesh
This Article is for the adult 5 version of Gilgamesh. For 3 young version see, Kid Gil; for 4 version, see Gilgamesh (Caster). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Treasury of Babylon EX= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A++= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to all Servants except Ryougi Shiki (Saber), Nikola Tesla, Attila the San(ta), Romulus, Francis Drake, Mozart, Mysterious Heroine X, Ryougi Shiki (Assassin), Mysterious Heroine X (Alter), Sherlock Holmes, Sessyoin Kiara and Abigail Williams. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank EX= Increase own NP damage by 30%. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to all Servants except Ryougi Shiki (Saber), Nikola Tesla, Attila the San(ta), Romulus, Francis Drake, Mozart, Mysterious Heroine X, Ryougi Shiki (Assassin), Mysterious Heroine X (Alter), Sherlock Holmes, Sessyoin Kiara and Abigail Williams. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}}}} Stats Bond Level Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Gilgamesh is the first Limited Servant in the game. *Gilgamesh's NP deals extra damage to all Servants except towards Star Attribute Servants, Ryougi Shiki (Saber) (Man Attribute), Sessyoin Kiara (Beast Attribute) and Abigail Williams (Earth Attribute). **Although Bedivere, Scathach, Leonardo Da Vinci, Scathach (Assassin) and Jeanne d'Arc have the Star attribute but they are weak to Enuma Elish. *He received Animation and Battle Sprite updates upon the release of Fate/Accel Zero Order (Pre-Event). *Gilgamesh as NPC has special sprite and card art for final battle of Babylonia against Tiamat **Despite the "Babylonian NPC" card being "unofficial" art image edited by staff. It's true for ingame data, proof Images Gilgamesh 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Gilgamesh 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Gilgamesh 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Gilgamesh (Babylonia).png|Expression Sheet (Babylonia NPC) gilgamesh1.png|Stage 1 gilgamesh2.png|Stage 2 gilgamesh3.png|Stage 3 gilgamesh4.png|Stage 4 Gilgameshaf.png|Aprilfool gilgameshsprite1.png|Sprite 1 gilgameshsprite2.png|Sprite 2 gilgameshsprite3.png|Sprite 3 Gil_skill.png|Skill Pose Gilea.png|Ea Model Gilweapons.png|Other Weapons Sprite Spiritron_Gilgamesh.jpg|Spiritron Portrait 278.png|Participation of the King CE569.png|Our Conquest on The Ocean of Stars Dabābu_Hamāṭu_Bāṣu.png|Dabābu Hamāṭu Bāṣu KissYourHand.png|Kiss Your Hand Category:Servants Category:Divine Category:King Category:Babylonia Category:Babylonian Servants